


Miss You

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Song: Miss You (Louis Tomlinson)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 「他有什麼理由好不理你？」Niall對Harry簡直哭笑不得，他沒想過一次偶然巧遇又讓他重拾了久違的情感諮詢事業、當然更沒想過Harry怎麼會這麼畏畏縮縮的，他想他得好好推人一把：「勇敢的去，Lou值得你再冒一次把自己摔得粉身碎骨的風險。」
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> 一個復合的俗爛故事。

他有時候會想，也許他們之間真的存在那一堵高牆。  
是經紀公司、是合約、是公關戀情，還是時間、是成長、是世界的惡意，那都不重要了。  
反正他們早已分崩離析。  
One Direction、他跟Louis Tomlinson之間的關係，還有他自己。  
包含Harry Styles這整個人的存在，全都支離破碎。

Walls巡演的倫敦站所在的場館Harry很熟，他也曾經辦在那裡，他甚至太閒了的在演出以前和Mitch討論reddit上聲稱自己是工作人員的人描述快速秘密通道的帖子是不是真的。他想他是真的很無聊，在他們爭論不休的時候甚至還順手截圖給人在黑鏡片場的Fionn也發了一份。他的吉他手說這純粹瞎扯、跟他一起泡在海水裡拍了半個月的戲的前同事倒是深信不疑，而Harry持保留意見，一半可能因為Fionn已經拍了好多個版本的分支劇情、現在大概對解謎這件事特別亢奮，但最主要還是因為他被通知要準備去做最終音響確認了。  
而他在幾年後發現，他的確欠Fionn Whitehead一杯咖啡。  
體育館的西側有個隱密的小入口，一旦進去了後面的路Harry就熟了。他還是不敢相信他居然在做這件事，誰會在晚上十點悄悄潛入演唱會後台？那是走火入魔的瘋狂粉絲才會幹的吧？  
噢，那就對了。Harry突然意識到了什麼，他還真的沒有辦法反駁他對自己的看法，一個跨進了不該碰觸的界線的瘋狂粉絲，而他自己很清楚的是他跟Louis之間的所謂「界線」又遠比一般的情況要更複雜。  
此時體育館內觀眾熱烈的歡呼聲依稀還能傳到他耳邊，卻早已無限趨近於模糊，Harry站在後台的工作人員通道裡，突然覺得他幾乎無法呼吸。  
回憶如潮水般湧上，死命的追著他跑。

他是在最後一次表演結束以後被提分手的。  
那時候Louis已經在不知不覺間提前離開了，Harry不得不把Liam和Niall拋在身後，他想他如果不快點追上去的話也許他會失去什麼，而他的直覺與預感向來足夠準確。他跑得很喘，他死命的向前狂奔，恍惚之間又是更多的記憶浮現在他腦海裡。  
從他們相遇的第一天，從他們變成隊友的那一天，從他們第一次親吻的那一刻。  
最後他在兩條街外的咖啡館門口找到了那個他熟悉到不行的身影。  
Louis的手裡端著還冒著熱氣的杯子，他似乎早就料到Harry會追上來了。他笑了起來，他突然覺得在新年的第一天說這個好像有些殘忍，但是他不得不說。  
「到此為止吧。」他伸出空著的那只手，輕撫了Harry那凌亂的髮絲：「樂團需要休假……而我們需要一點時間，學會冷靜。」  
Harry可以發誓，他明明還看到Louis那雙海藍色的漂亮眼睛裡還有尚未燃燒殆盡的火焰。  
這一次他沒有再追上去，而被塞到他手裡的那杯熱可可也在刺骨的寒風裡逐漸失去了溫度。  
Harry啜飲了一口過於甜膩的飲料，殘餘的最後一點熱度終究還是溫暖了他快凍僵的身體。  
他很殘忍，卻又那麼溫柔。  
他差點讓他在1月1日的街道上放聲大哭出來。

後來他把頭髮全剪了、甚至捐了。他說是為了做慈善、為了拍電影，但他也不是很清楚到底還有沒有別的意圖。是失戀了所以剪掉、還是因為不想再回憶最後一次被碰觸的情景？Harry來不及細想什麼，轉眼間他就通過了試鏡到了片場，然後他認識了一群對他本來就抱持著一定程度上的好奇心的新同事。他融入得很快，但他跟Fionn的感情最好，沒過多久他們甚至可以互稱對方為兄弟。Harry會在早上端著一杯拿鐵去踹Fionn的房門，而晚餐過後他會端著一杯酒半強迫的讓人聽他講故事。  
當然是那種在所有媒體看來的話都會十分有八卦價值的戀愛故事。  
起初Fionn覺得挺有趣，他發現他的女性友人堅信的理論全都是真的。Harry的敘事有些瑣碎，他的語速又慢，遠沒有他飾演Alex時的一半氣勢，加上酒精的催化，他說故事的模樣漸漸變得更像是在借酒澆愁的中年人。Fionn覺得那挺好笑，但他還是精準的抓到了許多關鍵字——在演唱會的時候、在錄專輯的時候、在上廣播節目的時候，Harry都會不自覺的看向他的秘密愛人。  
「打通電話給他不就好了。」  
在他們拍最後在火車上的那一幕戲的時候，Fionn忍不住提議道。  
「……好個鬼啊，我怎麼敢。」Harry幾乎想一頭在火車的窗櫺上撞死。  
「你還喜歡他，而且我可以感覺得出來，從你的描述來看的話，他也還喜歡你。」Fionn覺得他不能放任他的好兄弟繼續為情所苦，至少他要報答一下每天早上那些咖啡跟專屬Morning Call：「那問題不就解決了嗎？」  
解決個毛線球。  
要不是Christopher Nolan大導演還在場的話，Harry覺得他一定會跟Fionn直接在這裡打鬧起來。

當然他沒有打那通該死的電話給他。  
他回到倫敦、出席完首映式，然後開始跑第一張專輯的宣傳行程。之前他的團隊問他專輯要叫什麼名字，他差點取到放棄、有點想隨便抓出一首歌名二次利用就好，然後他想到Two Ghosts。  
最後他決定了，就叫Harry Styles。他做好準備要把最私人的情感攤在陽光下給人討論，那就再也沒有什麼可以比他的名字更能總結這一整張專輯。  
然後他想他搞砸了，他在情急之下急忙的澄清這首歌與Taylor Swift毫無關連。既然這樣那還能跟誰有關呢？答案早就昭然若揭了，一樣的藍眼睛、成對的刺青。  
Louis對此什麼評論都沒有發表，Harry還以為他會出聲否認，但是他發了一首歌，歌名取叫Miss You。  
Harry突然又燃起了希望。

「你就那樣把我跟Li扔在那裡，但是你什麼都沒有追回來。」  
Niall把酒杯遞給Harry的時候還是笑著的，他總是什麼都記得，好的、壞的，直戳痛處的。  
Harry不知道他該有什麼反應比較合適，不過他手裡的那杯酒倒是讓他想起來，以前還在樂團裡的時候他們拿過很多的獎、卻鮮少參加這種After Party。他們沒時間，整天像連軸轉的機器一樣跑著一個又一個行程，但Harry總能在後台找到一兩個採訪間的空檔，然後偷偷的摟著Louis給他一個得來不易的吻。  
「然後你又走神了，你這個笨蛋，你在想什麼基本上全寫在臉上。」Niall嘆了口氣，他太了解這個在他人生中的很長一段時間都跟他一起工作的前隊友、跟他一起長大的好兄弟：「你都把他的電話號碼放在快速撥號鍵裡面了，你不覺得假裝什麼事情都沒發生過、或是當作Louis Tomlinson整個人都不存在，是一件很好笑的事情嗎？」  
Harry什麼都沒說，他只是默不作聲的把整杯酒都給乾了。  
「你覺得他還會理我嗎？」  
「他有什麼理由好不理你？」Niall對Harry簡直哭笑不得，他沒想過一次偶然巧遇又讓他重拾了久違的情感諮詢事業、當然更沒想過Harry怎麼會這麼畏畏縮縮的，他想他得好好推人一把：「勇敢的去，Lou值得你再冒一次把自己摔得粉身碎骨的風險。」

Louis是值得他冒所有的風險去賭的寶藏。Harry一直重複的給自己做著心理建設，但他從來沒有覺得這麼緊張過。他在溜進休息室以前撞見了Louis的吉他手，他記得他在線上Live看過Isaac，然後對方對他露出了一副終於理解了很多事情的樣子。  
像是他終於知道為什麼Louis很堅持要在那場對全世界直播的Live裡穿一件有著大大的H字樣的T-shirt了，當時所有的工作人員都隨口問過一次，但是Louis都只是笑著假裝沒聽到。  
門關上了，Harry在小房間裡來回走著，他停不下腳步。他能說什麼？「驚喜！」嗎？會不會太好笑？Louis會不會把他趕走？不過他發誓，要是他被扔出去的話，他一定會去找Niall和Fionn算帳。  
在門再次打開以前他都還沒做好準備，但那張他做夢都會看到的臉就這麼毫無預警的出現在他面前。  
完了，Harry絕望的想，他還沒辦法應付這個。  
「你不說些什麼嗎？」反而是Louis看起來一點都不驚訝，他甚至看起來冷靜過頭了。他的反應讓Harry腦袋當機，但他卻自顧自的說了下去：「友情提示，你不是在去年間唯一一個見過Niall的人。」  
「……他跟你說什麼了？」  
「他跟我說什麼不重要。」Louis把他身上那件看起來有點太過溫暖的外套給脫了下來，他想隨手扔在沙發上、卻直接掠過了Harry扔到了地板上。他忍不住被自己逗笑出聲，他每次笑起來的時候還是都像遇到了什麼真的很讓他開心的事一樣：「重要的是你想跟我說什麼。」  
Harry想說什麼？  
他想說的太多了。他想告訴Louis好多事情，像是他把整張Walls來回聽了幾百幾千次、像是他被傳的緋聞都是假的、像是他還在為他們的故事寫歌，但是他一個都沒有說出來。  
他只用很輕很輕的聲音低語道：「Shit. Maybe I miss you.」  
這下讓Louis笑得更大聲了。  
「噢天啊，Haz。你用我的歌來跟我說你想我？你認真的？」  
小個子的男人還沒等對方給他回覆，他就直接大步湊了過去，然後一把鑽進Harry的懷裡。他嗅著熟悉的香味、感受著微熱的體溫和過快的心跳，他想要這個，去他的冷靜，他要Harry Styles。Louis永遠都需要這個，他自己承認了，然後一次次的譴責六年前放手的他實在是個不折不扣的傻子。  
「Taste like strawberry.」Louis踮起腳尖，飛快的在Harry的唇上親了一口：「你給我寫的歌我都聽過了，然後每聽一次，我就更確定一點，關於我愛你這件事。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我發誓我本來想寫得很糾結很虐心，我也不知道為什麼最後還是往喜劇的方向直線狂奔了。


End file.
